


I Wanna See You

by BrennaBasilisk



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cuddles, Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear I love Felix, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threesome - M/M/M, add on Jeongin in that tag you cowards, i love cute stuff but also have depression so no promises, im probably forgetting some stuff, might be smut in future, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaBasilisk/pseuds/BrennaBasilisk
Summary: Well. Fuck. I forgot I had to do a summary too. I can’t promise great writing but I try my best. Also it’s not completed but I don’t know how to fix it saying that)~~~~~~~~Han Jisung is just entering his first year of university with his two best friends Felix and Jeongin. But what he doesn’t expect is to meet his soulmate lookalike. But is it really just a lookalike? What about his friends? He’s busy finally meeting his rap trio in person but does it live up to his dreams? (Yes). Is this finally an escape for Felix? Will Jeongin finally get a break?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. Please be kind, i try my best and I finally got the courage to write out this idea I’ve had for literal months! (Also I don’t have a beta but do have dyslexia and other fun stuff so if you see mistakes please correct them! But be nice about it) ENJOY ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ

_[im tempted to start this off with: “in a world where” but I’m not cliche] [also I’m scared to eat this one grape because it’s the legit size of a golf ball, that’s GMOs for ya]_

Soulmates. Something parents tell their children from before the time they can even comprehend what that word means. Fanficul stories about your one true love, the person who is in every way, your perfect match. Apparently soulmates just use to be legend, camp stories told around the fire, or I guess something people dreamt about or in fairy tales, honestly I don’t pay attention to our history lessons but that’s what I got from the time I was awake in that class. But now it’s no legend, every person has a predetermined soulmate.

When the soulmate system started it changed so much, even the crime started dropping, at least the serious crimes like murder and such, because people were given hope that someone would always be there for them and love them. So now at least you don’t have to worry about getting kidnapped.

But when I was a kid, my parents told misty eyed stories about how they met, “Oh my Jisung, it was a dream come true, you’ll see when you first see yours,” My mother would always say to me when I would ask. She always said I would meet the perfect person for me, and while nothing was without faults- everything would be alright in the end. But the soulmate system is complicated, things can go wrong. Recently, 19 years after my birth, news alerts of people being born and not having their soulmate, which has always been explained of them not being born yet, of having to wait until the day they were. You would know you have a soulmate because a curved script would appear on your hip, saying what language they spoke. Useful. Mom always explained that it was so you could learn the language before you met and be able to speak with them, but it’s quite awkward having ‘Korean’ written on your hip as a child until you master it and it goes away.

The people, those born without soulmates completely, never got their language as a child, their hip remaining bare throughout childhood. Thankfully these people weren’t shamed, I assumed that the pain of not having a soulmate was torturous enough that everyone treats gently, they are often people surrounded by friends, trying to build a support system, but always feeling empty. Of course some get use to it, adapting to never feel romantic attraction to anyone and living their life content, and I found that beautiful. Other than that you would get visions, every year on your birthday- exact time and everything- after your third birthday you would get a vision. It would be of your soulmate in that moment, you wouldn’t get to hear any sound but you would see your face, and some people even feel when their soulmate is having a vision of them and they would write down the date. I am not one of those people, but my best friend Felix is, and he waits every year for then to wave about like a mad man, not knowing from where his soulmate can see him.

If you’re the older soulmate, by more than a year, every five years you get a double vision, age 8, 13, 18, so on. I don’t really understand it that well , I’ve never gotten one but my father said it’s just a longer vision, an hour instead of the half hour a person normally gets and he always treasured getting to see my mom for those years.

Currently I’m just trying to do my own thing, but I can’t help but keep thinking about him, his name I don’t know but his smile I just can’t get out of my brain. Ever since I turned three I’ve seen him, I got to see him grow up and damn, it was worth waiting. Every time I even think about him I’m blown away. I know we speak the same language so I got lucky, once again Felix wasn’t so lucky. I met Felix in the first year of highschool, and me being confident in English it was easy for us to get along and become friends. Plus we’re practically platonic soulmates, we almost have the same birthday and Might be the same person with how close we are. Felix moved here with his sisters and parents, after years of asking his parents to move to Korea for his soulmate and being sternly denied, when finally his older sister, Rachel, wanted to move you Seoul to pursue business, and the whole family moved. 

Felix had been trying to learn Korean almost his entire life, him having it written on his hip since birth. But he was still a beginner when he came, and he still is kinda shaky now and not confident at all. Sometimes when are teachers are lecturing he will look at me whenever there’s a word he doesn’t know. But he has gotten better.

Now we are getting ready to move to our new University campus, since we got into the same one nearby in Seoul along with our other best friend Jeongin. He’s also a special case in the whole soulmate system.

When he was younger one year he saw that another language was added to his hip and he freaked out, apparently he had to call his mother from school crying because he didn’t know what was happening. When he was born he had Korean written on his hip but that had faded over time as he grew up and grew more fluent, but the word “English” was added next to it. It turns out that he either has two soulmates, a rare phenomenon I didn’t know about until he told me, or his soulmate speaks both languages. Either way he started learning as soon as he could just in case he had two. English wasn’t easy, especially with his Busan accent, but ever since he met me and Felix he’s gotten a lot better, having to use it at times for Felix to understand, and while he hasn’t progressed as much as Felix, he can say most basic phrases. But his schooling he had in Busan had progressed him so much that when he moved to Seoul with his mother he was ahead, barely but enough that the school didn’t want him to be with his year of students, a year below us. This was how we met in my second year of highschool, he joined the school choir and my English class and I immediately took him under my wing and found out he was as snarky as me and Felix, and he fit like the remaining puzzle.

I am at my moms house with Felix trying to pack up what I need, him grabbing the stuff he would take with him. Felix practically lived at my house, my parents love him and treat him like their second son and have adopted him into all our family traditions. 

“Hey, you ready to load this into the car? We should be leaving soon if we want to meet up at Innie’s house on time,” Felix yelled from outside the door, before laughing as I opened the door on him. 

“Yeah just have to get the rest of my bedding in then we should be good.” I heaved what was left of my soft, purple comforter and pillow I had gotten for my most recent birthday and closed the door behind me, trailing behind a bouncing Felix.

”I can’t wait! We are rooming together but what about Innie? It’s only two in each room. What if we get the administration to add him to us? There must be something! We can’t be separated! What if something happens, what if he rooms with a crazy axe murderer and gets- mmph!” I bend over cackling as his worried ramble was cute off as I shoved him in the backseat of the car. 

“He’s Fine! He’s in the room across from us remember?” I throw my blanket onto Felix, not waiting for a response to my question. Walking around the car, I hop into the front seat and look back to see Felix pouring.

”Sure, sure, I’m just being crazy from nerves I guess. But summers over and in two weeks class is going to be starting! Aren’t you nervous? Isn’t this the Same university as SpearB and cb97? You’ll finally be meeting them!” Felix huffed, staring at me with worry. I had been going on about meeting them in person for a long time. I think since the beginning of working with them almost two years ago now. Thinking about it, it’s kinda stupid how we haven’t gotten together before now, but with school it’s always been easier to work together online.

”Of course Im nervous. What if I’m not what they expect? You know I don’t exactly look... very rapper-y. Ya know?”

Felix laughs, clapping his hands,”Rappery? Making a new word I see? Who are you, the President? But I get what you mean, but they are probably nervous too! They may know each other but neither have seen you! But your face is a little, uh squishy?” His face turns into a innocent grimace, giving me his seal eyes.

”Excuse you! My face is not squishy! Respect your Hyung!”

”You’re older by a day!” 

I laugh, turning back to the front, pulling out of the driveway as Felix starts humming along to whatever song was playing out of the radio. Soon arriving outside of Jeongin’s house, I see him hugging his mom tightly, tears running down her face as she rubs her hand through Jeongin’s thoroughly messed up hair. Hesitating a bit, I get out of the car and come up behind the two.

”-okay? Make sure you are taking care of yourself for me. I’m going to miss you so much, call me whenever you can okay?” She turns and sees me, her tears are slowing but she still sniffles and hugs him tighter for a moment before letting him go, “But have fun. Don’t forget about schoolwork but don’t stress about it too much. I love you so much my baby.” 

I smile at Jeongin briefly before giving a light hug to his mother. And she waves us off as we walk to the car. She sits on the steps of the house as we put Jeongin’s bags into the back of the car, laughing at Felix’s rapid waving at us through the gaps in the bags.

Jeongin Quickly waves to his mom before hopping into the passenger seat, shrieking as Felix wrapped his arms around him from behind the chair.

”Felix! You scared me so much! Why!” 

“Onward! Lets go!” Felix screams back before hitting the back of my seat and settling back in.

”Those are my blankets your sitting in! Be nice or I will throw something at you!” I snark back, smirking at him through the mirror, before he sticks his tongue out and babbling to Jeongin.

**1828 Words**


	2. Chappie Two: Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting someone new

“Ugh! Finally, I’m free! Felix get off me, your octopus arms are gonna suffocate me!” Jeongin groaned, trying to get Felix’s arms undone around him. Sometime during the two hour drive, Jeongin had joined Felix in the blanket nest along the seats and Felix must’ve snaked around him in his sleep.

Felix grunted before pushing Jeongin away and rolling himself up in the comforter and ignoring him.

I glance back through the mirror before turning off the car, “Well, Felix, we’re here and you might want to fix that bird’s nest you call hair before we get out. Don’t want to let any cute boys see you...” I trail off, seeing Felix frantically pop up out of the blanket disaster and pat his head, trying to flatten his wild fluff of hair before giving me a glare and giving up and getting out of the car door Jeongin opened.

“Should we get to the rooms first before loading boxes out of the car? Or just do it?” Jeongin asks once I’ve joined them outside.

“I think we should see what we’re working with first. And maybe Jeongin’s roommate is here already?” Felix says looking at me.

“I doubt it. The dorms just opened to returning students, today is the first day, so they have over a week to move in.”

“But Hyungs, won’t there be more people moving in today than any other day if going by that?”

Felix grumbles “Of course he calls us hyungs when he’s referring to you along with me.” Jeongin smiles innocently at him making Felix’s face turn even more offended.

“Shush Felix. Also that makes sense but hopefully the hallways aren’t too crowded, but luck has never been on our side.” I grab Felix’s hand and pull him toward the dorm building, him grabbing Jeongin along with us, as I check my pockets for the room keys we were given when we confirmed our rooms. We open the main common rooms doors and a wall of sound hits us if moving students.

Felix groans, rubbing his eyes, “I’m too tired for this. People should not be this loud, this early.”

Jeongin laughs poking Felix’s side, “Well if someone hadn’t slept the entire way, they wouldn’t be so tired”

Felix grumbled in response “I don’t get that logic.”

Me and Jeongin laugh, pulling Felix through the sea of various students and boxes till we find a sign saying which hallways have certain dorms. “Our dorms are 53C and 52C, right?” I ask turning to the two

“Mines 53C at least, since you guys are across from me then it should be 52, I hope,” Jeongin shrugs before looking at us questionably with a little grin, “Shouldn’t you know what room you’re in?”

“You know my memory is awful, why don’t these keys say the room? With them all looking the same I’m gonna get so lost. I feel it already.” I feel the whine in my tone but I can’t help it. I pull out my phone to text my two things who should be going to this university.

**Hot Sauce Packets 1:36pm**

Squirrel.One: so confused already

cbMum: you at school? Is Binnie there?

Squirrel.One: ....Hyung. I don’t know what you two look like.

EmoBoyBinnie: Lmao mom brain

cbMum: *mum

EmoBoyBinnie: also Im already in my room

EmoBoyBinnie: I refuse to submit to your weird slang MOM

Squirrel.One: I’m fighting for my life in the commons, my friends are also dying here

Squirrel.One: and 2. I still thing your name should be spelled boi

cbMum: ew. never.

EmoBoyBinnie: hyung getting serious- he brought out punctuation

Squirrel.One: I AM dYinG

cbMum: I don’t get there till tomorrow but if your in the commons, your room letter is the floor, there’s four, and if your number is above thirty it’s on the left, below is right

Squirrel.One: MY SAVIOR. THE BEST HYUNG

EmoBoyBinnie: I guess if you get lost I won’t help you

Squirrel.One: ...

EmoBoyBinnie: Thats what I thought bitch

—————

Laughing I put my phone away and grab onto both of the waiting children and pull them out of the crowd so that they can hear me

“Chan said that we should be on the third floor and to the left.”

Felix whoops pumping a fist in the air, “Thank god!”

“Let’s just hope there’s an elevator because my body cannot carry all our boxes up three floors of stairs” Jeongin huffs before we begin to look around the walls of the room, before yelping at the sight of an elevator in the corner, “Yes! Let’s go!”

Walking across the large room, we greet a few people also getting on the elevator and once the people get off, the three of us crowd in to the small dingy box with a few other people before pressing number three. Awkward silence thrums in the air until someone in the corner sneezes and everyone begins to laugh. “Oh god that’s embarrassing, I hope none of you remember this moment when we all graduate,” the boy blushes as he groans shaking his head.

“Absolutely not. I’m gonna tell my future children all about the man who broke tension in an elevator with a powerful sneeze” Felix can’t help but pipe up before doubling over with laughter as a few people get off at the second floor.

The man laughs before rolling his eyes sarcastically, “Well I hope none of us are roommates because I don’t think I can survive that story being told again.”

Once we hit the third floor, a bell dings and the door slides open to a dark purple carpet with a few strange stains in random places, and the four of us get off the elevator, leaving the one other guy to get to the top floor. Looking at eachother, he leans his head back to laugh “oh goodness, one of are rooming aren’t we? What is this luck I have? What are your room numbers?”

Jeongin talks before I have a chance, “I’m the only one without a roomie, these two are sharing. I’m 53, you?”

The guy smiles, “I guess we are safe, we are in the same hallway though- I’m in 41.”

“Im all up for more friends! I’m Felix! And this is my September twin, Jisung!” He points at more before rambling on, “and this one over here is our baby Jeongin, but we just call him Innie! We’re all freshman!” He smiles widely at the still unknown boy.

“Oh cool! I don’t know many people here, one of my close friends is also coming here but not till next week. He’s a slacker. I’m also a freshman in September, My name’s Seungmin!” The name fits the boy, he has bright cherry red hair _**(yes i indeed am keeping this hair color is superior. Cherries Unite!)**_ and a sweet looking face, with a big black and white sweater.

“Oh my god! What’s your birthday? We can be September triplets! I’m only a few hours older than Felix!” I gasp before bouncing on my feet slightly, Felix doing the same.

“I’m the 22nd, you?”

“We’re a week older! I’m the 14th and Felix is 15th! This is awesome!”

Seungmin is smiling brightly as he turns to Jeongin, “Yes! When’s your birthday Jeongin?”

“Oh call me Innie, I’m younger, I was born in 2001, February 8th, but I’m still a freshman here,” Jeongins smile is a little weird, and he’s looking at Seungmin with wide eyes that a little shocked. I share a look with Felix, confused on what’s causing him to act strangely and resigning to ask him once we get to our room.

“That’s cool! Well, im gonna have to cut this a little short, my mom came all the way with me and is waiting with my stuff back in my room, I don’t want to keep her waiting,” Seungmin smiles apologetically and a little sheepish. Felix not wanting him to feel bad, hurriedly comforts him,

“It’s fine! I can’t wait to talk to you again soon neighbor! Feel free to stop by some time!”Seungmin smiles more comfortably and waves, jogging down the hallway.

Me and Felix grab both of Jeongin’s hands, a squeak of surprise leaving him, and we quickly walk down the hall till I see a small plaque above a wooden door saying 53 and search through my pockets, till my hand wraps around the dark copper looking key and unlocking the door. Not even paying attention to what the room looks like, Felix brings Jeongin into the middle of a not-too-small room ahead of them and sit cross cross on the floor and motions for us two to do the same.

I close the door and follow his lead, looking up at Jeongin till she sighs and sits down and bends his head over into his hands and groans. I rub my hand along his back and Felix tugs him onto his embrace before questioning him about what’s wrong.

Jeongin breathes in a bit shakily before looking up at us

“I think he’s my soulmate.”


End file.
